


The Little Coffee Shop.

by sarahoftarth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is in University, Coffee Shops, F/M, Original Character(s), Strangers to Lovers, who knows because I don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/pseuds/sarahoftarth
Summary: Hey everyone, thanks for clicking and reading.I hope you enjoy this little fic, i'm not entirely sure where i'm going with it yet but I just liked the idea.(The original characters are my lovely friends, they will develop too as the story goes on!)





	1. Introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for clicking and reading.  
> I hope you enjoy this little fic, i'm not entirely sure where i'm going with it yet but I just liked the idea.  
> (The original characters are my lovely friends, they will develop too as the story goes on!)

* * *

 

 

After tying her apron, Brienne hugged and waved goodbye to her friend Melissa who had just finished her shift. She walked through the doors at the back of the shop, adjusting her hat and combing her hair down the side of her face. Even though it was only a part time job she enjoyed working at the coffee shop, it was getting her through University, plus the discount on coffees was a huge bonus!

It was her last shift with Marzia, who she had worked with from the start. It had been that way since Marzia came back from Italy, where she moved for University to study Linguistic Mediation. As Brienne was going into her last year at University and her timetable had changed, meaning the hours she could work was different to Marzia’s.

She creeped up behind her silently, Marzia had just picked up a mug and saucer as Brienne scared her making her jump and almost drop them. Screaming, Marzia fumbled with the items and span around facing Brienne.

‘’BRIENNE!’’ Marzia shouted, laughter sneaking its way in when she saw Brienne’s face eating grin. ‘’Are you trying to kill me?!’’

All Brienne could do was throw her arms around her and give her a hug, she was going to miss Marzia, she worked with Marzia for her 4 shifts every week but Marzia worked there full time. Their manager put them together as they had clicked from the start working well together, being friends yet being work efficient. ‘’I don’t want to change shifts, I like working with you’’ Brienne dramatically begged, falling to her knees.

Marzia rolled her eyes and lifted her face, staring into her wide sad eyes. ‘’You know you’re not moving countries, right? You are only working different hours, we will still see each other!’’ Brienne just nodded slowly, the sadness starting to look real in her eyes so Marzia reach down and planted a long kiss on her forehead and helped her stand.

The rest of the shift went by pretty fast, it always does on a Saturday, with customers constantly coming in and out from their shopping trips. Yet the two friends still had time to fool around and laugh together like they always did. Before closing time, the Manager; Capucine walked through the door. Now most members of staff would see their managers walking through the door as unsettling, but Cap was one of the nicest managers that Brienne had ever had. Not only is she the manager but she also works there too, while also being an Artist.

Brienne remembers the times that Cap had spoken about her past jobs, being a Lawyer was a stressful and demanding job which she slowly became to hate – so she quit and pursued her dream of being an Artist (and now a very successful one at that). Which lead to her owning this coffee shop, as she used to sit in this very store and sketch ideas when she was coming and going from her studio she overheard the previous owners explaining that they had to sell. With some money that she had earned through selling her art, Cap decided to invest and here we are 5 years later.

‘’Hello Ladies’’ Cap spoke, her French accent thick in her tone. ‘’Brienne, here is you new rota. As your hours are a little odd, you will be working with a mix of everyone’’ Cap took a pause. Brienne and Marzia looked at each other in shock, could it be?! Cap started to smile at the friendship in front of her. ‘’Yes, you will still be working with Marzia’’

Brienne and Marzia screamed and wrapped themselves in each other’s arms, they would still be working together even if it was only 1 shift a week. Brienne sat and thought while Cap looked through the file that she brought, thinking about the other members of staff and who she would be working with. Every single member had weird hours due to their other jobs but it fit well with the availability for the coffee shop. There was Cathie who had just graduated from University and was also working in a museum that suited her degree in Ancient History. Courtney had her singing career which has recently booked a regional tour with her debut album. Lastly Melissa, her dance school is in full swing now with many regulars to keep her stable but she always made time to work her shifts here.

They sat for an hour longer than closing time talking about the memories that they had made in the business. Throughout the hour there was tears of laughter and tears of sadness but overall there were tears of gratitude and the love that Marzia and Brienne shared from working together. They were both going to miss constantly working together but knew the shift they will be working will be something to look forward too.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

‘’Is that him?’’ Brienne asked Cathie, trying to not look completely obvious that she was pointing out something. Cathie had mentioned loads of times of the cute guy that comes in every single Tuesday around the same time, he never misses a week. This was Brienne’s first time working a Tuesday so it was her first time seeing the most talked about guy in their group chat.

‘’Second back table on the right?’’ Cathie asked, Brienne nodded. ‘’Yeah that’s Jaime. He has only ordered take out 1 time so that’s how I found out his name.’’

Brienne looked at him sat at the table, it was current 4:15pm and he was still wearing a suit so she assumed this was a stop on his way home from work. He had a satchel with him and his laptop was out on the table in front of him next to his cup of coffee. He was a handsome man, no one could doubt that, a little scruff of beard on his face and in a suit, that took his rating from an 8/10 to a 14/10.

Brienne finally broke her stare by Jaime turning to stand up so she hurried to turn around and busy herself with sorting the dishes until she heard him approach. He was too busy looking at his phone and spoke before looking up. ‘’Same again please Cathie’’

Brienne cleared her throat before she spoke, her nerves sky high as a small blush colour her cheeks, Jaime’s head jolted up at the cough. ‘’Cathie’s on her break at the moment so I’ll be serving you’’ She gave a little wave which she automatically regretted, she thought to herself she must have looked so stupid. After a deep breath she continued her introduction with a smile. ‘’I’m Brienne, what can I get you?’’

Jaime just watched as she fumbled through that intro, he couldn’t take his eyes off her, he was fascinated. He knew the effect that he had on women but it never got old watching it his effect happen in front of his eyes. She was cute, she made him smile at her effort to be formal yet friendly. He locked and put his phone away, giving her his whole attention, he could tell that she had so much personality that he didn’t want to miss a second of it.

Brienne was just staring at him, waiting for him to say his order as a smile pulled at the corner of his lips, slowly breaking into a bashful smile as he looked at her. ‘’An americano please’’

She made him his drink and he went back to his seat, after this the café started to get busy with the after-work rush. Both Cathie and Brienne hardly had time to take a breather and relax as a customer walked through the door as soon as they even thought about taking a break. Throughout the busy period, out the corner of her eye, Brienne spotted Jaime looking her way. At first, she thought he was just looking for a chance to order another drink but he wasn’t actually looking at the queue, he was watching her.

Joining Cathie at the bakery display, Brienne had to ask her while they were both away from the customers. ‘’I don’t know if I’m being paranoid or something but I think Jaime is watching me. When I walk away back to the till, will you see if he is?’’

Cathie agreed, her eyes moved to Jaime as her hands reaching to pick up the muffin stilled. His eyes were looking at his laptop screen but as soon as Brienne moved back over to the counter his eyes lifted up. Cathie watched as Jaime’s eyes immediately followed Brienne as she walked to the customer and then to the coffee machine. Brienne looked back to the customer and they shared a joke, her laugh filling the room with a noise like no other. Jaime’s eyes widened at the noise but then his stare softened as he grinned to himself, lowering his head back to his screen.

As Cathie made her way to Brienne, her smile got bigger and bigger while Brienne got more embarrassed knowing that her predictions were right and that Jaime was watching her. ‘’Oh my god you were right!’’ Cathie whispered while patting Brienne’s arm. All Brienne could do was nod and say ‘’I told you!’’

The next hour before Jaime left, she noticed him staring still. It felt like his eyes were burning into her skin, she felt her body heat up every time she noticed. Cathie refused to serve him for the rest of the shift so Brienne had to face him. She could feel her palms sweating as he approached, her heartbeat fluttered when their eyes met and he just smiled and did a shy laugh. Maybe he was as nervous as she was? So, she tried to humour the atmosphere. ‘’An americano right?’’ Brienne said, her tone light finishing with a sweet smile as she turned to get his mug. Before she could get there, he interrupted her. ‘’Actually, can I have a flat white to go please?’’ Jaime asked.

Brienne nodded ‘’Of course’’ and turned to start making his coffee.  She could feel his stare again, getting a little flustered as she looked up into the mirrored back wall she saw she was right, it was a soft stare as his eyes skimmed up and down her body. Brienne tried to ignore his attention, trying to concentrate on her job when he started a conversation with her, she thought she  was hearing things at first.

‘’So are you, uh, new here? I’ve never seen you around before?’’ Jaime asked, looking down at his hands as his fingers fidgeting with the sugar packet.

‘’No, I’ve worked here for a little over a year now but I had to swap shifts due to university time table so I work Tuesday’s too now’’ Brienne replied, finding herself opening up to a stranger easier than usual.

When Brienne placed his coffee cup on the counter, Jaime reached forward at the same time, their fingers brushed as he wrapped his hand around the cup. This made them both laugh a little, their nerves suddenly turning them into children. ‘’Thanks Brienne, see you next week?’’ Jaime asked, lifting his cup up.

‘’See you then’’ Brienne replied, a face eating grin spread across her face as he turned and walked out the shop, turning and nodding before closing the door, disappearing behind the wall.

When he was out of sight, Brienne could finally breathe normally again. She lifted her hands to her face and felt the heat from her flushed complexion that had formed from talking to Jaime. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach grew the more she thought about him and their small interaction, it made her smile knowing that he wanted to see her again next week.

Starting her new timetable at work had her a little nervous this morning but after the surprising happenings of today, Brienne went home with a little skip in her step hoping that tomorrow and every shift in her future made her excited for her next shift like today did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always hate writing 1st chapters of fics, scene setting is awkward and i'm bad at it so I apologise!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic. As always, comments and critiques are welcome!
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


	2. Accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for clicking on this chapter.  
> I'm having a bit of writers block lately and writing this has seemed to help a little!

* * *

 

The next few shifts that she had, Brienne’s eyes were glued to the door, waiting for Jaime to walk through the door. She was disappointed but Cathie kept reminding her that he only comes in once a week on the same day at the same time. She foolishly thought he would mix up his routine to see her again but who was she kidding? They were just total strangers. Although it never stopped her eyes from darting to the door every time the bell rang when the door opened.

The rest of the week she was kept busy, there was a festival in town that come every year, it stayed for a little over a week covering Halloween and Bonfire Night.  As the nights became darker, the coffee shop stayed open a little longer. Brienne liked working the late closers, it wasn’t as busy as during the day but the people that came in were just super chill and seemed to enjoy the calmness. This also meant that she was allowed to sit down and actually enjoy the coffee for herself, sometimes treating herself to a seasonal coffee – if there were any syrups left!

It was Tuesday again before she knew it, walking into work that afternoon with a smile on her face. Brienne hoped that she would see Jaime again like he promised, although it was only 1pm she did have to wait a few hours for him to finish work. It was just her working this afternoon and thankfully it wasn’t busy, there was a steady stream of customers that allowed the time to pass.

The little bell above the door sounded when Jaime walked into the coffee shop, he took a glance around to scope out the tables that were available before walking to counter. He had hoped that he would see Brienne again, for the 1st time in a long while Jaime actually looked forward to getting to know someone new and Brienne was that person. Walking to the counter it appeared that no one was there until he saw the wild mess of blonde hair rummaging around below it. He smiled instantly, just a little grin that pulled at his lips knowing that she was working again.

‘’Funny running into you here again’’ Jaime quipped, hopefully she was happy to see him too.

She heard him before she saw him, crouched down looking for more take away lids and stirrers. His voice scared her, she hadn’t heard the door bell or his footsteps approaching. Forgetting about the ledge above her, Brienne shot up to the direction of the voice, the next thing she knew she was laid on the floor clutching her head. She probably should have looked up before standing but she just felt such a rush at Jaime’s voice.

‘’Fuck!’’ Brienne shouted from the floor, the pain was short but sharp, making tears spring to her eyes.

‘’Brienne!’’ Jaime mumbled, running around the counter and then kneeling on the floor beside her. He felt guilty, he made her jump, the least he can do is see if she’s okay. ‘’Are you okay? What’s wrong? Where does it hurt?’’

Having had her eyes scrunched up since she hit her head, Brienne was shocked to see Jaime’s face up close to hers. She recoiled a little trying to make some distance between them resulting in her knocking her head off the floor. This wasn’t the best way to start their first actual conversation, although a positive spin on this situation is that it possibly can’t get any worse than it is right now.

Brienne just gave up and laid flat on her back, her eyes stared at the ceiling, a big sigh left her body as the nerves eventually left her body. Jaime’s questions just went over her head, giving herself a few seconds before trying again.

Lifting her head from the floor, she automatically met Jaime’s eyes, soft pools of green that shone with worry as he reached for her hand to help her up. ‘’Thank you, I’m such a clutz sometimes’’ Quietly laughing to herself, she caught him smirking when her eyes returned to his face.

Stood safely on both feet, Brienne was still holding Jaime’s hand. The warmth of his palm radiated throughout her body, sending tingles to her toes and back again, his other hand rest at the base of her spine to help her stabilise. He was so close to her, Brienne could feel his firm taut chest as it pressed against her. Jaime gave her a reassuring smile and it made her heart melt.

‘’Thank you again for helping me’’ Brienne said barley above a whisper, her eyes captured by his, their faces were so achingly close that Jaime felt Brienne’s words wash over his face.

Jaime nodded is accepting her thanks. ‘’I think we should get you sat down’’ His hand rubbed small circles at the base of her spine. His tender touch made her shiver, no one had been this gentle with her before. Not trusting the noises that would probably come out of her mouth Brienne just hummed in agreement and let Jaime guild her to the spare table.

Jaime sat with her while she phoned Cap and explained what had happened. Her manager asked how she was and told her to stay sat down with her voice full of worry, she would be there soon as she was only a short drive away from her. While they waited for Cap to arrive, Brienne and Jaime were sat chatting and getting to know each other.

‘’So last week you said you were in University, what do you study?’’ Jaime asked her.

‘’Yeah, I study Psychology. I’ve just started my Master’s year so only one year left!’’ Brienne spoke happily but with relief.

Jaime smiles and nodded along with her. ‘’I know that feeling, I graduated about 6 years ago’’

Brienne just sat and listened to Jaime talk about how he has a Business and Finance degree and that it wasn’t what he wanted to do but his father was very influential in his options. Brienne thought she probably looked like an idiot because all she could do was nod and hum, her eyes wide as she was eager to find out more about him.

Jaime stood up and undone his jacket, hanging it over the back of his chair. Brienne watched as Jaime undone his sleeves and started to roll them up to his elbows. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes skimmed over his body, his shirt tightly fit to his chest and his arms. ‘’I’m not happy where I work because I didn’t get the degree I wanted too so I’m thinking of going back and doing an Art degree of some kind, I’m really good with my hands’’

They both laughed at his euphemism, butterflies swarmed around in Brienne’s stomach because _damn_ she needed him to prove that statement! Thinking of Jaime being an Artist made Brienne start to daydream of the smudges of paint on his cheek he would get and the flecks of paint in his hair. Even if Brienne thought it wasn’t possible for him to be any cuter, she imagined finding him hunched over an easel in a spare room, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated hard.

They stayed chatting until Cap walked through the door, rushing over to where they were seated. Her hands coming up to Brienne’s arm and gently around her head as she tried to examine her for any cuts. ‘’Are you okay? How are you feeling now?’’

‘’My head still hurts and I feel a little dizzy if I move too fast’’ Brienne explained, pointing to where it hurts.

Cap walked around the desk to pick up her apron and wrapped it around herself. ‘’Ill take over here, I want you to go home and rest. I’ve heard hot chocolates and warm blankets are perfect for when you have a head injury’’ Cap winked at Brienne, gave her an empathetic smile and rubbed her arm.

‘’As long as you’re sure? I don’t want to take you away from-‘’ Brienne started babbling, her hands started fidgeting as she started to get embarrassed as she knew how busy her manager was outside of her job here.

Cap cut her off half way through the sentence and started to walk behind the counter, readying the till and the coffee machines for the customer. ‘’Brienne, I’ll be fine’’

Brienne nodded and started to lift herself slowly, knowing that going too fast will probably make her fall over. Jaime was there right beside her to help her stand. ‘’Can I walk you home?’’ Jaime asked. ‘’I’d feel awfully guilty if something happened to you on the way home as it was my fault you are hurt in the first place’’

A blush started to grow on Brienne’s face but she agreed anyway, meeting his eyes bravely as she could feel her face heating up. ‘’I’d like that’’

 

*

 

Waving goodbye to Capucine the pair walked out of the coffee shop, Jaime lifted her hand and threaded it through the loop that he made with his arm so that they were linking together as they walked slowly. It was a crisp autumn afternoon; the leaves were multi-coloured and were blowing with the breeze that was ruffling both of their hairs. The conversation flowed naturally on the way to Brienne’s flat, there were some silences but they weren’t awkward, it was comfortable. The silence was soothing, Brienne could hear Jaime’s breathing next to her, her eyes flitting sideways catching a glance at him every now and then, a smile pulled at her lips.

‘’Are you doing anything for Halloween tomorrow?’’ Brienne asked into the quiet.

Jaime shook his head. ‘’I usually dress up and go trick or treating with my niece and nephew but I think they’re getting a bit old for Uncle Jaime to be tagging along now. So, I guess it’s pizza and movies on the sofa’’ He shrugged.

Brienne took a few deep breaths before saying her next sentence, she wanted to get it right without fumbling. ‘’I know Wednesday isn’t your regular coffee day but, uh, we’re having a little Halloween party thing in the coffee shop if you, uh, what to come?’’ She could feel her face blooming with redness as she stumbled towards the end of the sentence as usual.

She waited anxiously as he thought about her question. ‘’The staff dress up, we play games with the customers, there’s a best dressed competition, plus you get free sweets!’’ Brienne added in, her nerves were high as he hadn’t answered yet. ‘’But it’s fine if you don’t want too, pizza and movies sound like a perfect night to me’’

‘’Do I _have_ to dress up?’’ Jaime asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

‘’YES! Of course you do, it’s Halloween!’’ Brienne replied, her grin wide as she gently punched his arm.

Jaime sighed dramatically, his eyes rolling. ‘’Fiiiiiiiine, I guess I could stop by. I just don’t want to embarrass you when I win the best dressed competition with my amazing costume’’ He smirked.

‘’Oh please, no one’s even going to be looking at yours because mines going to way better!’’ Brienne jabbed back, Jaime laughed beside her.

‘’We shall see Brienne, we shall see’’

They had arrived at Brienne’s flat, she felt a little sad, she didn’t want Jaime’s company to end. ‘’So, this is me’’ Brienne pointed with her thumb behind her. ‘’Thank you again for everything today Jaime, you’ve been so kind’’ She finished with a smile. Her smile was infectious, Jaime started smiling as soon as he saw hers.

‘’It’s no problem, honestly’’ Jaime reached into his bag and pulled out his business card, passing it to Brienne. ‘’My mobile number is on the back, I want you to text me if you need anything, okay?’’

Brienne’s heart jumped to her throat, she had Jaime’s mobile number in her hand. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD!_

‘’I will’’ Brienne held onto the card for dear life. ‘’I’ll see you tomorrow? The party starts at around 5 but the shop is open any time so just come when you want’’

Jaime nodded, his body inched towards her slowly until he was millimetres away from her. ‘’Bring you A-game tomorrow Brienne, I’m gunna fight you for that trophy’’ Jaime jabbed before leaning over and pressing a short but firm kiss on her cheek. Jaime’s scent washed over Brienne, mixing that with the sweet kiss that he just landed on her, she felt a little dizzy.

She wanted to scream, her cheek burned where Jaime kissed her, his lips felt so soft as they brushed her skin. She wanted to turn her head and meet her lips with his but he was stood back straight by the time her brain caught up.

‘’See you tomorrow Brienne, hope you feel better’’ Jaime spoke as their eyes met again, Brienne bit her bottom lip and nodded, not trusting her voice. And then Jaime was walking away, she watched as his body started to become smaller. He turned around and waved before turning down the road out of her sight.

Lifting her hand to ger face, Brienne held her cheek as she walked up the step to her door. It was warm from her blushing but she told herself it was from his lips. Letting herself in, she lowered herself slowly onto her bed as she thought about everything that had happened within the space of the last hour.

Now she had to make her costume idea 10x better, she was going to beat Jaime at the fancy dress competition if it killed her!

 

*

 

Jaime was sat in bed on his laptop, he felt his phone buzz beside him. He saw that it was a text from an unknown, his heart flipped when he read that it was Brienne.

**Brienne:** Hey Jaime, it’s Brienne from the Coffee Shop. I just wanted to say thank you again for helping me today, you’re a saviour. I’m feeling much better and I look forward to seeing you dressed up all spooky tomorrow! Good night x

Rereading the message a couple of time, Jaime’s smile got bigger and bigger every time. He replied quickly before he chickened out and laid down in bed, his thoughts about Brienne and her soft warm cheek under his lips today pulled him into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm loving writing it.  
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome!
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


	3. Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for clicking on this chapter.  
> I'm so sorry, I know it's 3 months late but its better late than never! :D

* * *

 

 

The Halloween playlist sounded throughout the coffee shop as Brienne, Courtney and Melissa put the final touches to the decorations. There were bats and spiders handing from the ceiling, spiders webs covering the walls, tomb stone covers were added to the back of the chairs, pumpkin faces printed on table clothes covered every table. Orange and green spot lights were shining hitting off the disco ball making the room sparkle as they worked.   

The trio were dressed up and ready to get the party started. Courtney dressed as her favourite singer Hayley Williams during their After Laughter era - a red jumpsuit, white blonde wig with rings of blue and yellow make up around each eye, she had the glasses to fit the costume but they stayed hung over the pant suit pocket. Melissa chose a more classic look going for a zombie, her outfit was covered in blood and ripped with cuts and bruises marking her skin below the rips. Her skin a grey tone with her mouth ripped at the side to show her exposed teeth and blood dripping down her face, she couldn’t make it too scary because of the children but it was well done.  

Brienne took a while to decide what to be this year, skipping from characters of her favourite shows to musicians to animals. She ended up landing on Han Solo, a favourite of hers from past years. Pulling her waistcoat straight and flattening her short brown wig, Brienne turned at the sound of the bell above the door.  

A stampede of children came running into the coffee shop towards Brienne as she cheered ‘’Hello!’’. A huge smile spread across her face at their delighted faces when they scanned the coffee shop taking in all the decorations and activities. ‘’Look at all of you, you look amazing!’’ Brienne spoke loudly, her eyes wide as she took them all in, acting scared when on girl dressed as a vampire bared her fangs and hissed.  

Throughout the day Brienne, Courtney and Melissa split their time doing activities with the children and serving drinks. Brienne was currently being wrapped up, Courtney was on the other side of her as the children were in a competition to see who they could wrap up the fastest to look like a mummy with toilet roll. Brienne’s face was covered but she could hear the shrieks from the children on both teams as they worked together. After a while, Brienne noticed that there was one laugh that stood out from the crowd, it was deeper than the rest of them, it was strangely familiar.   

‘’Guys, are we winning?’’ Brienne mumbled from under the tissue. A chorus of cheers sounded from the kids and that mysterious deep voice cheered along with them, she really wished she could rip the paper to see who it was. It made her stomach flip a little, she couldn’t place the voice in her mind as hard as she tried, it wasn’t until after the competition was over that the voice registered in her head. Courtney’s team had won but everyone still got a prize, Brienne was standing there waiting to be unravelled when she heard him speak to the children on her team.   

‘’Good job team, she makes a good mummy don’t you think?’’. It was Jaime, her face gushed red, she was so glad that she was covered with toilet paper. He actually came, she didn’t think he would have after he hadn’t messaged her all day. Her brain was fizzing, wondering what he was wearing, how long he’d been there, how long he was going to stay.   

A rip appeared in the paper at Brienne’s eyes and Jaime’s eyes looked back at hers. The skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled and Brienne’s throat closed a little, he was so handsome. ‘’I’m glad you decided to come’’ Brienne spoke softly.   

‘’I told you I would’’ Jaime replied. ‘’Plus, I needed to see if your costume beats mine’’ He teased, shrugging with a smirk as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   

‘’Which it will, you just wait until I’m unravelled’’ Brienne spat back, posing with her hands on her hips. It wasn’t until she was completely bare of tissue that she was able to see straight, the children made her spin around to unravel while they stood still and collected the tissue making her sick with dizziness. As soon as Brienne saw the waistcoat and belt she knew, her eyes shot to Jaime’s face to reveal that he was just as shocked as she was. They had both dressed as Han Solo!  

Jaime’s eyes raked up and down her body as he evaluated her costume. ‘’Impressive, I like your taste’’ He nodded his head as he spoke, the appreciation shining in his eyes made Brienne blush.   

‘’Thanks, you too’’ Brienne replied shyly, busing herself with adjusting the belt so he wouldn’t see the redness in her face. Damn it, why did he have this effect over her? 

When she looked up from her fidgeting, Jaime was joined by a young girl dressed as Yoda and an even younger boy dressed as an Ewok. ‘’Brienne this is my niece and nephew, Myrcella and Tommen’’ Jaime proudly introduced them with a chuffed smile. ‘’Turns out they aren’t too old for Halloween fun with their Uncle after all!’’   

‘’I love your costumes’’ Brienne said as she crouched down to their level, listening to them talk about their love for Star Wars and how they came to choosing the costumes, their eyes getting bigger the more they got excited. Brienne dared a glance side wards to where she was met with soft eyes as Jaime watched his niece and nephew. She could see his love for them in this stare, it made a warmth burst in her chest.   

‘’Briennnnnnne’’ Jack, one of the children drawled out her name loudly from the corner of the room, stabbing his paint brush in the face paint a little too hard. ‘’Can you come and help me?’’   

A pained looked was shared between Jaime and Brienne, she wanted to stay there all day and talk to Tommen, Myrcella and Jaime all day.   

‘’I’m so sorry guys but duty calls, see you later?’’ Brienne spoke before turning around to walk to the child but span back suddenly. Her eyes met with Jaime’s, speaking this last sentence to him. ‘’Let me know if you want your face painting, I hear Jack can do a wicked spider. You don’t mind losing your eye, right?’’ Smirking, Brienne walked away, Jaime’s laughter was a song to her ears.   

Jaime watched her while he ordered his coffee, the group of young children were entranced as their wide eyes watched as she moved frantically. Her expressions were wild and her voice was animated as she told them a Halloween tale. The effect that Brienne was having over him was growing with every second, even when Brienne was doing the simplest tasks like wiping a table down or mopping the floor, it moved Jaime in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time.   

And he didn’t want to it stop, whatever this feeling was he was enjoying it, finding himself wanting to spend more and more time with Brienne. It made his heart race every time that she caught his eye as he watched her entertain the children, especially when Myrcella and Tommen pulled her on the dance floor with them. Jaime quickly got his phone out to video the trio, Brienne’s dancing was just as wild as the rest of the children, her honking laugh sounded through the shop proving she was clearly enjoying herself just as much as the children.   

  

****  

  

7pm soon came around, the rabble of children started to filter out as the party was coming to an end. Court, Mel and Brienne started to clean the place up ready for the next day, mainly taking all the decorations down and rearranging the tables.    

Jaime pulled Brienne aside explaining that his sister Cersei was on her way to pick up her children and then that he asked if she wanted to do something when her shift finished. Brienne blushed but meekly nodded her head. ‘’I’ll be finished at half past if you want to just meet me out front?’’   

He agreed before she could finish her sentence, eager and bubbling with excitement at the thought of them doing something together. Brienne said her goodbyes to Tommen and Myrcella, hugging them tightly and thanking them for coming to the party, handing them a party bag on their way out which was filled with even more sweets, cakes and toys.   

  

****  

  

‘’You have to kiss him!!’’ Brienne heard Courtney demand from behind the counter, restacking the cups from the dishwasher. Melissa and Brienne were moving a table into place when Melissa gave her part. ‘’You know she’s right Brie, how long have you been waiting for an opportunity to be alone with him? It’s a perfect timing, invite him back to yours and just see how things go’’  

All she could do was nod and take in their advice, it didn’t stop the nerves from building inside her. She started to plan in her head what was going to happen but that made nerves multiply as different scenarios flashed in her mind. Brienne was stuck in her mind so much thinking about her time with Jaime tonight that she didn’t realise it was time to leave. Almost half an hour had passed and she couldn’t remember a thing from her plans, it looks like she was going to have to wing it after all.   

Her heart fluttered in her chest when she walked out the door and saw that Jaime was sat on the chair outside waiting for her, he must have been freezing! He looked so cute bundled in his jacket, the scarf he had on was wrapped tightly around him.  

The little chuckle from Brienne caught his attention then he bolted up to stand. ‘’Hey!’’ Jaime inwardly cringed at the forwardness of his greeting, reminding himself to reel it in a little before he scared her away but he was just so excited – the sweets from early were definitely to blame for his behaviour. Brienne didn’t seem fazed, a smile spreading across her face as she approached him, standing by his side as they started to walk towards her flat.   

Their walk to Brienne’s flat wasn’t as awkward as the last time, as they talking about the party all the way. Jaime showed her the video of her, Tommen and Myrcella dancing earlier, Brienne covered her face in embarrassment but the Jaime started to re-enact the dance moved in the middle of the street. His arms were flying in every direction and his body was fluid, much like an inflatable tube man outside of a business blowing in the wind. Doubled over laughing, the tears were streaming down Brienne’s face as she tried to walk.   

When the laughter died down a little, the conversation steered to Myrcella and Tommen. Brienne listened as Jaime spoke about Cersei struggling to be a single mother after her husband left her which is when Jaime stepped in and started to play an active part in their upbringing. He did his share of the school runs and bedtimes when Cersei couldn’t make it for work, it was getting easier now that they were more independent as they grew older. ‘’I’ve got to admit, I kind of don’t want it to end, one day they won’t need me anymore’’ Jaime shrugged. 

Moving closer and looping her arm in his so they were linking, Brienne could feel his body heat through his coat. ‘’They’ll always need their Uncle Jaime, I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere soon’’ She spoke as she clung to his arm, Jaime responded with a warm smile.   

Turning the corner, Brienne spotted her building. She almost wanted to slow their pace down so that the walk would last longer, she remembered it lasting longer before. Stopping outside her building, Brienne untangled herself from Jaime’s arm, the cold immediately attacking her warm side.   

It was a little awkward, neither of them spoke as they were waiting for the other to start talking but then they both started speaking at the same time enlisting a chuckle from them both at the fumbling messes they were.   

‘’Would you, uh, like to come in?’’ Brienne pointed behind her to her flat. ‘’We could watch TV and order some food?’’ She asked, hoping but trying not to get her hopes up if he declined.  

‘’I’d love to’’ Jaime spoke softly but their eye contact was fierce. Brienne nodded and lead them up the steps to her door. She fumbled with her keys at first, her nerves taking the better of her but Jaime just waited patiently while she tried again.  

Brienne’s flat was warm and cosy when they stepped through the door, their cold bodies thawing as they took their coats off. Making himself comfortable, Jaime sat down on the sofa while he waited for Brienne to return from the kitchen with their drinks. Picking up all the menus on the way back, Brienne sat next to Jaime, making sure not too sit to close to him as she didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.   

‘’I didn’t know what you fancied so I just got all the menus’’ Brienne said as she handed the menus to Jaime. ‘’There’s Italian, Chinese and Indian that are local but the Italian is the best I think, but I'm just biased because I love pizza’’ She shrugged dramatically.   

Jaime didn’t even look at the menus before answering. ‘’Pizza is my favourite!’’ His eyes bugging out of his head with enthusiasm. ‘’We have to get pizza’’  

Brienne couldn’t fight the smile that was itching to be made, it was silly but the fact they both love pizza made Brienne’s heart beat faster, it was something they had in common. She couldn’t wait to find out more.   

And she didn’t have to wait that long to find out, after she ordered the food, they turned to the TV to decide what to watch which is when they realised that they like the same shows and films. Whatever was playing in the background was soon forgotten about, they’d both seen it many times anyway, their conversation was much more important. They were both so eager to find out more information about each other that they didn’t hear the doorbell over their speaking. 

‘’I’m so sorry we didn’t hear you’’ Jaime could hear Brienne’s muffled apology through the door, he could just imagine her face being beet red as she tries not to be too awkward or maybe it was from the Olympic speed run she did to the door.  

Her face was still red when she back, piping hot pizza in hand, the embarrassment still on her face. ‘’He must have been stood out there for ages, he was so mad!’’ Jaime just laughed, watching her walk backwards and forwards, collecting the plates from the kitchen but forgetting the napkins and drink refills so she had to make another trip.  

She eventually slumped down in her seat with a sigh, taking a huge gulp of wine to wash away the mad rush which was the last 5 minutes. Jaime was sat patiently beside her, a soft smile on his face, she wanted to reach out and kiss every part of his face but instead she just passed him some pizza, trying to calm herself down. 

The conversation started again once they both started eating, it drifted more towards the Christmas season that was upcoming now that Halloween was over. They both expressed that they were excited, it meant family time for both of them.  

‘’My dad and Tyrion my brother travel up together. Cersei, the kids, my dad and Tyrion all stay at mine, we have dinner and do family stuff.’’ Jaime picks up another piece of pizza before asking: ‘’What about you? What’s your Christmas usually like?’’  

‘’Pretty much the same as you. I usually go to my parents, me and my 2 brothers stay there.’’ A small smile crept on her face at the memories playing in her mind.  

Jaime watched her for a few seconds, the way she was lost in her head, sweetly smiling, it warmed his heart. Her smile was infectious, whatever she was thinking about, he shared her happiness and wanted to know more. They still shared looks over the tops of their slices, their eyes meeting made Brienne giddy, she was so nervous again for some reason.   

Jaime took his chance while they Christmas conversation was still fresh in their minds. ‘’We could, uh I mean if you wanted too, we could do something Christmassy together?’’ His stomach knotting itself through nerves.   

‘’I’d love to’’ Brienne replied, stealing Jaime’s line from earlier. ‘’The local Christmas market is amazing, we could do that?’’  

A mouthful of pizza, Jaime nodded, his thumb sticking up for approval while he chewed. ‘’Sounds good, I can’t wait!’’  

  

****  

  

The conversation dulled a little but after that, both of them concentrating more on their pizza before it got cold and the TV which was aimlessly playing in the background. It was coming towards the end of the night and Jaime needed to go home as he had work tomorrow. He didn’t want to leave, he had enjoyed the night with Brienne.   

‘’I’m, uh, going to have to go after this episode’’ Jaime spoke while the next episode loaded on the TV. Brienne could hear the genuine upset in his voice, she felt the same way too so she just replied with a meek ‘’Oh... Okay’’  

Brienne tried to treasure the last hour that they had together, sharing laughter and conversation until the credits rolled on the screen. Myrcella and Tommen were brought back up, Jaime’s proud Uncle mode was in full force as he gushed about them while he showed Brienne pictures on his phone of their recent school photos. It was a sweet conversation to end the night on so both of them were hesitant to make 1st move towards Jaime leaving - they both knew it would bring the mood down. Jaime insisted on helping Brienne clean up before he left even after Brienne’s efforts trying to stop him until they were both standing in front of Brienne’s door as she handed him his jacket.   

Standing face to face, the atmosphere shifted, the nerves started to build in both of them. Trying to ease the silence, Brienne thanked him for the time he’d spent with her. ‘’Thank you so much for tonight, I had a lovely time.’’ Her voice may have been shaky but her feelings were true.   

‘’Me too’’ Jaime replied with an earth-shattering smile. ‘’I can’t wait for next time’’  

And with that Jaime reached out and closed the gap between them, his hand curling itself around her hip in the process holding her close. And then their lips met for the first time, the softest of kisses to test the waters. The butterflies in Brienne’s stomach were fluttering like crazy, what a perfect way to end the evening.   

Pulling back from the kiss slightly, Brienne kept her eyes closed and caught her bottom lip between her teeth as a chuffed smile formed on her face. She felt so giddy like a child at Christmas.   

‘’I hope you were okay with me doing that? I’m sorry I just sort of launched it on you, I couldn’t help it, you just looked so cute and I- hmmfff’’ Jaime’s rambling was swallowed by a fierce kiss returned from Brienne. She put everything she had into the kiss, all her want and needing for him.  Her hands drifted from his shoulder and combed through his hair as the kiss intensified, bringing their bodies flush together.   

Jaime gladly welcomed her advances, wrapping his arms around her body, holding her close. It was electric, the amount of passion from just a kiss had Jaime astounded but he tried not to get too excited, pulling himself away from the kiss not only for air but to allow his brain to process what had just happened.   

‘’Wow’’ Jaime spoke softly, trying to regain his breath but he didn’t mind that it was stolen by Brienne to begin with. ‘’Just... wow’’ His eyes were wide and his cheeks had pinkened under his stubble.  

Brienne’s body was on fire, all her senses were heightened, she had never felt so alive as the adrenaline rushed through her body. She had longed for them kisses and she definitely wasn’t disappointed with the outcome.  

It hurt him to do it but he had to leave so he gave her one last kiss and turned for the door. They said their goodbyes to each other, Brienne watched him walk down the steps outside her flat and walk down the street to his home, she waved at him every time he would turn his back. When he disappeared, she closed the door and leant against the inside. Closing her eyes and lifting her fingers to trace over her lips that were still tingling from Jaime’s kisses. 

A sigh of relief escaped from her body, the tension drained slowly before she slowly dawdled to her bedroom, a dazed smile on her face and butterflies swirling in her stomach. Snuggling down into bed, Brienne couldn’t stop replaying the kiss in her mind, the feel of his lips against hers, the brush of his facial fair against her face, the slight groan that Jaime made when she kissed him made a wave of arousal wash over her body. 

All the way home Jaime felt the happiest he’d felt for a while; the smile couldn’t be wiped off his face. As soon as he got home, his phone vibrated in his hand.  

 **Cersei:**  So how did it go?  

 **Jaime:** Really well, I've just got home. 

 **Cersei:**  And????? 

 **Jaime:**  We kissed... a few times, going out to the Christmas Market soon. 

 **Cersei:**  Oh my god 

 **Cersei:**  YESSSSS AMAZING 

 **Cersei:**  I told you! 

 **Cersei:**  I can’t wait to meet her, the kid's love her already they can’t stop talking about her. 

 **Jaime:**  She was amazing with them Cers. 

 **Jaime:**  She’s just amazing fullstop. 

 

**** 

 

Sat at a table in the staff canteen of the hospital, Cersei closed her eyes and hung her head, breathing deeply until the excitement couldn’t keep itself bubbling inside anymore. The smile burst out of her face, her heart was thumping for the happiness that she felt for her brother. After all that he had done for her, she knew that Jaime’s time for happiness was finally here and she couldn’t wait to watch it unfold.  

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supportive loving sister Cersei is my favourite, I just wish she could be like this in the show :(  
> I'm excited to introduce 2 new OC next chapter, more of my amazing friends Chiara and Liane!! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm loving writing it.  
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome!
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


End file.
